Hallucinogenic
by GGElaina
Summary: When Dean travels back in time to see Castiel in 2014, he wonders what happened to make the both fall so far from where they were heading five years prior. MxM, Slash, DxC, Drug and Alcohol Use, One-Shot


**Authors Note: This is a one-shot. If you want to be notified of new one-shots by me follow me as an author, not the story itself. I am open to prompts so if you have a story idea you'd like to see me write then send the prompt to me via IM or to my email GGElaina at yahoo dot com!**

* * *

Dean frowned heavily as he clawed at the floorboards of the log cabin his future self had left himself in to go on some sort of supply run mission. Being himself from the future he knew where all his strategic places for hidden knives and lockpicks were so he had to think of something creative. Thankfully, there was a nail in the floorboards within reach and he hadn't cut his finger nails in a few days. It didn't take long to expose the lucky nail that would free him from captivity but picking a lock with only a nail was about as easy to do as it sounded. Luckily for him, his future self didn't chain both of his hands to the bunk beds or he would have been shit out of luck.

Dean stood and stretched letting out a long crack along the length of his spine. He really was starting to get too old for these types of adventures. He looked around for trip wires or any sort of alarm systems that would alert whatever was outside to his escape. Satisfied when he found nothing he gingerly pushed the door open and looked around. People were bustling around but seemed to pay no mind to the him as they continued on with their work. People were taking supplies off of trucks and stacking them while others were taking inventory.

"Hey Dean?!" Chuck, a prophet of the Lord, and the writer of the Supernatural book franchise jogged up to him carrying a clip board. Dean looked around for an escape but found that there was none and swallowed the lump in his throat getting ready to lie in whatever question he was asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean simply nodded and waited for Chuck to realize he wasn't his future self. "We're doing good on canned goods but we're running low on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not going to be happy about this. What should we do, boss?" Dean simply blinked at him.

"I-I don't know." Chuck stared at him with a quizzical look and Dean's breath once again got stuck deep in his throat.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?" Before Dean could come up with an excuse that seemed plausible a screech of a woman made him whip around. He easily caught her flying hand as she made a move to slap him.

"Woah, chill out lady!" He let go of her only to grab onto Chuck and place him between himself and the extremely angry woman.

"Did you spend last night in Jane's cabin?!" Dean blinked slowly, completely confused as to what was going on.

"I don't know... did I?" Dean asked Chuck and Chuck nodded slowly, seemingly fearful of the petite brunette before them.

"You pig! I thought we had a 'connection'." She used air quotes to make sure he was aware that he had indeed said these words. Dean gave her a quick look over, she was small in every sense of the word and with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and seemed to be somewhere in between Latino and Asian in decent. Not really the type of girl he would usually go after but if this was the apocalypse then his options were probably limited.

"Oh, I'm sure we do." She threw her water bottle in disgust and stomped away. Dean blinked and shook his head to himself.

"Man, rapping on me for something I haven't even done yet."

"What?" Chuck turned around a gave him an odd look.

"Nothing, um, hey listen, is Cas still around?" Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

"Well, where is he?"

"Probably still in his cabin this time of day."

"And where is his cabin?" Chuck blinked for a moment.

"Have you been dipping into his stash?" And he pointed over to a large cabin towards the back of the camp. Confused by Chuck's words he thanked him and made his way through the small groups of people to the cabin in question. He could hear soft music rolling through the string of beads being used as a door to the entrance of the cabin. Strong scents of incense and candles obviously attempting to cover up the stench of marijuana and alcohol wafted through the air as he pushed the bead curtain aside and stepped inside.

Statues of zen figures surrounded by hundreds of candles littered the shelves and dressers around the room. Castiel was sitting cross legged on the floor in a circle of woman, all of which were large chested, blonde and very good looking. Castiel himself was not in his signature trench coat but instead in a button up blue shirt and jeans with a large amount of peach fuzz sitting along his strong jaw line.

"This enlightenment reaching technique is surprisingly physical and will need all of our combined efforts to achieve." Dean raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. These woman couldn't have been too bright if they were falling for what Castiel was selling them. As if sensing him, Castiel glanced over at him and winked slyly and he was once again breathless at the sight of the very attractive angel.

"Excuse me, ladies, I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a moment, why don't you all get washed up for the orgy." Dean had to suppress a giggle as Castiel smiled up at the woman as they all stood and made their way out of the cabin. Castiel stood up and stretched and the pops of his bones were audible above the music.

"So what, you're like a hippie now?" Castiel snickered.

"I thought you got over trying to label me." Castiel looked at him for a moment and frowned. "You're not you, at least not present you." Dean's eyes widened and his smile matched, he knew he could count on Cas to figure out this whole mess without him having to think of a non-complicated explanation.

"Yes, oh thank God."

"What year are you from?"

"2009." Castiel nodded slowly, as if traveling back in time to the year and reliving memories.

"Who did this to you? Was it Zachariah?" Dean nodded and Castiel reciprocated with a nod of his own.

"So I need you to strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my time." Castiel began to laugh uncontrollably as he padded across the room and opened up what looked like a very stocked liquor cabinet.

"I wish I could just strap on my wings and help you but alas, no dice." And the angel continued to giggle. Dean scoffed and walked over to him, turning Castiel's face towards him and looking into his eyes.

"Are you high?" Castiel smiled softly.

"Generally."

"What the hell happened to you?" Castiel paused for a minute, his laugh slowly fading away.

"You did." Dean released Castiel's face and looked at him dejectedly.

"How do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You really think the two of us on the road we were on didn't try?" Dean swallowed slowly.

"What happened to us?" Castiel shrugged.

"You changed, not unexpected however. We all lost a lot, you in particular."

"Where's Sam?" Castiel frowned.

"He's gone. Dead more than likely. We haven't seen him in five years, not since he said yes to Lucifer." Dean felt as though everything had just crashed down on him in a single moment. "Sorry."

"How...?"

"I don't know. I suppose he just caved underneath the pressure of being the vessel of Lucifer and constantly fighting an unstoppable event." The sound of a pair of trucks pulling met their ears. "And that will be you. I have to go square a few things with him, I'll be back later." Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder briefly before disappearing behind a clack of beads. Dean nearly fell into the chair he sat in at the nearby table. How could his brother give into the devil like that? They had done so much and gone so far to prevent the apocalypse in their own way without losing themselves to the fighting angels. They wanted to safe everyone instead of giving into the 'needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few' argument. What had happened to make Sam change his mind? Dean looked at the still open cabinet and felt it was about time for a drink.

There were shelves of fine wine, scotch and vodka littering all but the top shelf of the lockable liquor cabinet. The top shelf was covered in pill bottles, bags of marijuana and white powders he couldn't decipher. During the apocalypse that killed billions of people he supposed it must have become a finders keeps world. Dean picked up an expensive crystal bottle filled with what he assumed would be a very comforting scotch and made his way to the back of the cabin.

Castiel's bed was littered with what seemed like thousands of pillows and was large enough to house a family of Mormons possibly two. Clothes of different genders were scattered everywhere as well as empty beer and pill bottles alike. His original thought was far more correct than he wanted to admit, Castiel had changed into an almost unidentifiable person. What had happened between them to make them both fall so far? He sat on the bed and poured himself a generous amount of scotch. As he set the bottle down on the bedside table he picked up a stray bottle of what looked like Oxycontin tipped over beside the lamp. Dean popped a few pills, figuring he might as well have some fun while he was in the future and the outcomes didn't matter. He laid down gently, taking in the scent of Castiel, with the intent of drowning his memories away.

"You still here?" A gruff voice gently nudged him from his intoxicated stuper and his arm loled off the side of the bed as an indication that he was concious. Castiel, who had come into the cabin a minute before, was now standing over him with a half concerned and half amused look on his face.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Why not? You do." Castiel smiled and picked up the half full glass of scotch on the floor. Dean made a noise similar to a child expressing his obvious distaste for Castiel's actions.

"I think you've had enough."

"I'm not a child, I know when I've had enough."

"But like a child, you still need someone to look after you when you're about to make mistakes. Besides, I'm pretty sure if past you dies in the future then everything in the time line changes." Dean groaned and Castiel rolled his eyes and set the glass on the table.

"What happened to us?" Dean turned to get a look at Castiel but only saw a giant haze of rainbow colors and what could barely be made out as Castiel's outline. "What happened to make us fall so far out of love?" Castiel smiled and paused for a moment. It would be quite a while in the future of Dean before he admitted his feelings to Castiel.

"A lot of factors contributed I suppose. Losing Sam hit us all pretty hard, betrayal like that doesn't exactly go away easily. And then you spent a few years trying to find and save as many survivors of the apocalypse. But we only kept losing everyone we tried to save. We don't even know if we're the last pack of humans alive or not. After watching everyone you cared about get eaten or having to kill yourself you just changed."

"Into something you couldn't love anymore." Dean attempted to complete his sentence.

"No," Castiel smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed slipping off his boots, "I never stopped loving you. You changed into something that wasn't able to love, even me, anymore. Not that you are to blame for that. You were the only one I ever truly cared about, I waited around for a while, but eventually I knew you weren't coming back to who you used to be."

"Cas... I'm sorry," Dean rolled over and Cas turned to look at him, "I promise I won't turn into this. I won't change." Castiel let out a small sigh and smiled before learning down and planting a kill on his past loves forehead. As he attempted to pull away Dean grabbed a fist full of Castiel's shirt and pulled him on top of him. Cas smiled and leaned into the kiss while maneuvering himself into a more comfortable position. "When did you learn to do that?" Dean asked as Cas shrugged off his shirt.

"I had a good teacher." Castiel pressed Dean into the mattress and ground his hips into the intoxicated man below him. A surprised squeak came from Dean as Cas' hands came to undo the buttons of his jacket. Dean watched as Castiel pulled his shirt off and pressed lips against the front of his neck. The blue eyed angel never took his eyes off of Dean as he sent slow drawn out kisses down the center of his body. Following the long groove that connected each side of his chest he kept eye contact as tongue met the top of Dean's belt.

Expert hands ran along Dean's thighs and made him shudder. Castiel ignored the hem of his jeans and pressed kisses on the denim giving Dean what he wanted while denying him all the same. He wanted skin on skin contact, he wanted his angel to show him what he learned. But Castiel knew better than to rush this, he finally had Dean in his bed after so long of wanting him again, even if he was from the past. Dean let out a long groan as Castiel ran his tongue along the denim covered zipper of his jeans. He could no longer take the stare of those beautiful blue eyes and chose to stair at the wooden ceilings. He tried to follow the rainbow colored stars he was seeing as Castiel practiced his seductions on him. He was lost in hazes of lust and longing he had never known existed for his angel. His release was met with sounds he hadn't made since he lost his virginity which felt like ages ago.

"I never taught you that..." Dean gasped as he crashed into the mountain of pillows. Castiel smirked and laid down beside him, tracing invisible symbols on his stomach absentmindedly.

"Not yet, but you will."


End file.
